


The Last Tycoon

by Kanarek13



Category: The Last Tycoon (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: I guess that means I ship them, heee. Though it's probably more the beautiful moments and the way these scenes were acted out. You can just see the love and happiness there - it totally makes me go all ♥♥





	The Last Tycoon

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bnqdvm6i2tbygi5/tltlike2.gif?dl=0)


End file.
